


Look

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, POV Alec, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Alec admiring his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge!
> 
> I hope you like it!

_Look at his beauty_  
_Look at his grace_  
_A constellation of cosmos_  
_All make up his face_  
_Son of the stars_  
_And child of the moon_  
_Look at his beauty_  
_Then look at me swoon_

Alec watched with wide eyes as Magnus moved gracefully across the room, cleaning the loft after last night’s commotion. He would help, but he had strict orders not to exert himself as he was still healing from yesterday’s battle. Magnus had taken care of him, but something told Alec that healing could’ve gone much faster, making him wonder if the warlock deliberately hadn’t done everything he could. He was always complaining about Alec being away too much, spending all day at the institute or going on missions for longer than Magnus could be without him. Now that he’s injured, he couldn’t do any of those, meaning he got to spend all day with his boyfriend. 

Magnus’ body moved elegantly as he used his magic to put books back in their right place and turn shattered glass back into their original form. His fingers were glowing, blue like the sky and equally as intense. He was humming. Quietly and probably unaware, too. He did that sometimes, and Alec never brought it up, afraid he’d stop. 

The warlock grinned as he met Alec’s admiring gaze, using his magic to place a drink on the table in front of him. Alec smiled, laughing quietly before taking a sip. The alcohol felt alarmingly soothing flowing through his system, considering the fact that it was barely even noon. The warlock had finished cleaning – the apartment immaculate and shiny – and dropped down next to Alec on the couch.  
“All done.” He spoke, reviewing his work with a satisfied smile. 

He turned to Alec, looking down at his ankle and asking if it hurt. Alec shook his head, not wanting to worry his boyfriend, and the truth is, it felt better. It was a dull pain that ached at a steady level, which most likely, is why Alec barely felt it anymore. He’d gotten used to it, which he was reminded of when Magnus moved his hand over the injury, sparks of blue relieving him of the dull aches.  
“Is that better?” Magnus asked, to which Alec nodded. 

A smile formed on the warlock’s lips, allowing a piece of the sun to seep through his mouth. The stars in his eyes were gleaming brightly as they locked with Alec’s, making the night sky look like a plain drawing of black and white. The prism in his iris created a rainbow of beauty dancing around his pupils, leaving Alec unable to look away. He wasn’t used to worshipping anyone, not like _this_. The way Magnus’ lips moved when he talked, better yet, when they kissed. The way his eyes traveled across his body with such wonderment that made Alec’s cheeks flush. The way he always found a reason to touch, stroke, trace Alec’s skin with the tips of his fingers, sending chills down his spine each time. He had never felt this way before, about anyone. But he was glad – no, delighted – no, euphoric that Magnus was his first.


End file.
